Zim Membrane
by Acid Fish
Summary: This a story for KaileyMcLean15's request. Zim didn't think that his job of destroying the pitiful little earth beasts could get any more challenging (or how he would think of it as a slow process of elimination) His life is about to get one step more harder for him, but hey he has been through worse? Right? Rated T for later chapters. There is crossovers on a miniscule scale.
1. Chapter 1

**Professor Membrane's POV**

Another late call quickly filled up my schedule, if it wasn't for the fact that without my assistance they would mess things up, I would be mad at them for scheduling such delaying tasks, tonight was our family night and of course my schedule was moved back, but for the name of science somebody has to take a fall for the better of humanity.

I was inside of my titanium hull flying car as I sped my way through the city, it seemed that this wasn't a major task so I should be able to finish and get back at exactly seven thirty two, and fifteen seconds, that is if my math is correct, which of course it was. Slamming the breaks on my car I quickly got out of my vehicle and entered the science laboratory, honestly this place needs a remodel.

The man at the front desk groveled at my feet as I came in, sighing quickly I say," Not now, I have an important task at hand, tell me now, where is room two thirty nine B?" The man stood up as he said pushing a button on his computer," I believe if you head to the room on your left, the elevator should lead you there."

I shook my head as I left the room and entered the elevator, honestly he works here yet he doesn't know a single thing about the building that has assigned him instructions to know about it, I guess that is why I am so important to this world. Exiting the elevator I was able to find the room a few doors down, entering I was met by several different scientists each showing their deep respect for my genius.

I asked pushing my goggles up slightly," Now then what is this call about, I have rescheduled for this moment and time and cannot push this further back." The lead scientist in the room approached, pointing to a large machine he said," we have been working on this machine for several months now, although we are talented with science, we can't seem to get it to work."

I glanced to the machine, a gleam shined off of my goggles as I said," Did you try to replace the Copper Coil line with an Electrical Conductor, the charge in this could not possibly meet the requirements with just this copper coil, I am certain replacing the coil will solve this problem of yours." The scientist seemed totally out of it as I told him this, smiling he said," that is brilliant Professor, thank you so much!"

I turned and left the room, I hit the elevator button extremely hard and sent a shock through the system, I cannot believe that is the reason they called me, I am not their personal nanny, I suppose that being the most brilliant mind is the reason behind this, everyone wants your help with something, well at least it seems I will get home early, I am sure my children will be thrilled to know this.

I left the building and entered my car, shutting the door I placed my hand within an electrical box near my arm rest, shocking the inside of it my entire car lit up and rose off of the ground, the best thing about being an awesome scientist is that no one can steal my car. I passed by Dib's school, the building still lacked proper fire safety requirements and the proper technical support, but it is an old building so that probably has something to do with it.

I stopped my car suddenly when I spotted a fire appearing over two large apartment buildings, strange I don't recall a house being between those apartments before. Hopping out of the vehicle I hit a switch on my suit, a flash of blue covered me as I set up my fire protection system, rushing towards the house I could only wonder what had happened, it was strange to see such fires in this part of the city.

I smashed through the front door, surprised by the moving lawn gnomes that were outside, however they were no match for my Lightning Rod, entering the building I noticed it looked a bit odd, of course I am not one to judge anyone on their possessions. A burning brace above me suddenly gave way, I quickly dodged out of the way as I rolled further into the house.

Wiping down my suit I quickly rushed towards a hallway, I could hear some sort of high pitched shouting as I approached the room on the far side of the hallway, and a large fire was in the way, rushing past it I barely made it through the door, it was solid metal, surprising actually. I noticed someone underneath one of the beams that had fallen; nearby him was a small little dog.

However as I approached it seemed that it was ripped up and metal was underneath, interesting, this boy seems to have a robot, he must be intelligent then, walking over I opened my hand were a small nozzle appeared, spraying the water I put out the fires in the room, pulling up the beam I quickly pulled the boy out.

The little robot accompanied me out, however he disappeared into a lower part of the hall, he came back rather quickly, we made our way back to the entrance before he snatched a picture of a monkey from the wall, I burst through the flaming doorway and we finally made it outside. Laying the boy on the ground I turned towards the robot.

It suddenly said," WHOO HOO, LETS MAKE SPLODY AGAIN!" I scratched my chin, it seemed to lack proper language skills, turning to the boy again I asked," Tell me little robot, what happened here hmm?" I scratched my coat rubbing at my chin, the robot smiled with his eyes as he said," MY MASTA MADE EXPLODY!"

I wasn't going to get much from him if he continued acting like that, kneeling to one leg I said," Alright, since you seem somewhat like a security droid you must have recorded history of what happened to your um master right, I need you to show me it?" The robots eyes flashed red as he said," YOU CANNOT SEE THE DATA, MASTER HAS FORBID ALL INTRUDERS FROM SEEING ANY DATA!"

I asked again," Would you let me see it?" His eyes turned blue again as he said," OKEY DOKEY!" He turned to the wall of the apartment nearby and his eyes began to flash on it, a video began to play from his eyes, I turned to see what had occurred. Let's see, it seems that this robot hear was watching his master as he built some small hand held item, the boy said," GIR give me the Copper Fusion Coil, I need it for my brilliant device!" He shook his fists in the air as he ended his sentence. GIR's hand reached out and handed him a spring, without looking the boy placed it within the machine, smiling he shouts," Yes It is complete!" GIR asked," IS BIG HEAD GONA HAVES FUN!" The boy turned and said,"  
NO GIR he will feel Zim's wrath upon him, we shall test the freezing device now, GIR stand still." The boy aimed the device at GIR and pushed the button on the side, suddenly the device exploded, a large amount of the roof collapsed on him as a fire began to spread from the explosion.

Turning to the boy I asked," Tell me GIR, where are his parents at right now, it seems odd for a parent to just leave their child alone at their home?" (Kind of ironic huh) GIR said," THEY BLEWY UP!" My eyes widened in surprise, so they were caught in the fire as well, I must have missed them somewhere inside, shaking my head I say," Alright then, I suppose a rational solution can be forged form this, come with me GIR help, wait Zim, where have I heard that before…. Ah Dib that's right, anyway please help me get Zim into my car."

**Dib's POV**

I stared into my computer screen as I ran through the missions that the Swollen Eyeball had up on their site, sighing I closed the page, it doesn't look like they have anything good right now, I made my way out of my room as I shouted," Gaz I am going to watch some TV, why don't you come down and wait with me for dad?"

I heard her sharp growl as she spat," Dib your voice causes me pain, I am trying to play my Game Slave 2, and what is this, why don't you wait for dad with me thing, since when did you care about hanging with dad, just watch your stupid television, I am going to my room!" Gaz stomped up the stairs and I could hear the door slam shut as she closed it.

Man how harsh was that, I love to spend time with dad; it just drives me crazy that he doesn't believe me that Zim is an alien; maybe Mysterious Mysteries has something good on. I flicked the TV on and quickly flipped through the channels, finally finding the right channel I began to watch my favorite show. It was the Kraken episode this time, unlike some of the other episodes this one was seriously awesome, they actually get a glimpse of the legendary monster as it destroys there filming equipment in one swoop, it was amazing how they managed to get the footage in time.

The sound of a car pulling up made me flicker my eyes to the door, turning back I could hear my sisters door open as she was finally coming out of her room, the door flew open as our dad rushed in, he was in his lab and then back before I could even ask him what all that was about. I saw a tint of silver flash by him into the lab, I was going to ask but Gaz snatching me by my collar switched my thoughts.

Our dad said," Alright children, unfortunately family night will have to be shortened, I have matters to look into so we will have to make things fast, Dib I believe it is your choice for food?" I shrugged and said," How about we order Bloaty's Pizza, that way I get to keep my head for last times dinner choice, which Gaz almost destroyed me for."

Gaz nodded her head as our dad pointed to the phone, he said," I will be back in ten minutes, order whatever you want." Our dad turned and entered his lab, walking over I dialed the number and quickly ordered our usual meals. Gaz seemed to like hanging out with our dad for some reason, I mean the dude is kind of gone all the time, so it is difficult to know how she could possibly like to spend time with him, I mean sure I like hanging with dad, but he is kind of distant.

**Zim's POV**

My head was killing me as my eyes began to flutter awake, this was an odd feeling for Zim, I looked around at my surroundings and noticed I was within a laboratory, I was suddenly filled with a sense of worry, it is totally unlikely but could the Dib beast have gotten Zim, is he going to dissect me, suddenly a shadow loomed over me.

I realized that it wasn't the Dib stink but it was the strange scientist man with the strange hairdo, turning he noticed that I was awake, he said turning back to his papers," I see you are finally coming around Zim, your little robot filled me in on what happened at your home, it seems that your parental figures have been killed by the fire that destroyed your home."

My eyes widened in surprise, I asked confused," What Zim's base is destroyed, tell Zim how this is possible earth beast!" The man turned and said," In your moment of building your device, it seems your robot handed you a spring cable instead of the coil device that you asked for, this resulted in an explosion rather than the expected freeze beam, however after thinking it over, I believe it is my duty to take you up as my own son."

I chuckled at the clueless fool, wiping a nonexistent tear from my eye I said," Foolish man, I do not need such things a family, it would be a disaster for Zim to become a child to someone, it is out of the question!" The man chuckled himself as he said," Ah yes, I figured you would think that, after all my son does say your rather independent, however as I look at it, your family has been killed, your home has been destroyed and your little robot has taken a liking to my home already, so it would seems that placing you under my custody as my son would benefit all, not to mention that my son says that you have a knack with weaponry and science, which is one thing you and me definitely have in common."

I growled under my breath, this human was rather tricky, it seems the facts about his intelligence are not far off, something is strange though, h keeps referring to his son, how does his son know so much about Zim, turning I say," Very well parental unit I shall allow you to be gifted with the greatness that is Zim as your son for the time being, do not think I will stay forever your act of kindness might be your downfall after all!"

Of course he doesn't know that I mean this in a literal sense, after I take his equipment I will use it to destroy this pathetic planet and all of its little worms, I laughed to myself, his laughing broke me of my concentration as he says," I have no doubt seeing the damage you caused with merely one little defective machine, I am sure you will use science to benefit your own goals, however it is seven fifty three on the dot and we must hurry, tonight is family night, since your apart of this family you will have to endure family night with us, you may bring your robot if you wish but I believe he has his hands full at the moment, come quickly now time is of the essence!"

I sighed as I followed the human out, GIR would be fine on his own for a little while, however I don't trust him so he might as well follow me, tossing him another dog disguise he quickly put it on and followed us, I followed the man up the stairs and we exited into another room, I believe it was the kitchen, walking out with him I stopped dead in my tracks.

My eyes were now locked with eyes of my nemesis Dib, both of us shocked to see the other, and now I understood the seriousness of the situation that I was now in, however I was not prepared for him tackling me as he held me down and shouted," Gaz hand me my laser cuffs!" The Dib stink was pulled off of me by the man, who said," Now Dib that is no way to treat family."

As he placed Dib down I could see in his face the confused disgusted feeling within him, he said in a chirp of a whisper," Family…." The man said," Yes family, you see Dib I found Zim here within a burning building, after finding out his parents had been killed I quickly came to the conclusion that he would need some kind of family to live with, I know it seems weird but I am sure you two will get along great, now then how about we start family night, we only have an hour to spend!"

I know I don't speak for myself, because I could see the look on both Dib and Gaz's face as he said this, and I knew it could only mean one thing, There was going to be a very strange change in the world as of that moment, and it made Zim sick to think about it, that the Dib human and he were going to be brothers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaz's POV**

I felt my blood boil in anger as I clutched my nails so hard against the palms of my hand I could feel the blood begin to drip from the cuts, not only was it bad enough that I had one of the two most annoying beings in the universe as my brother, but no now I have both of the most annoying beings in the universe as my brothers, dad you had better know what you're doing!

I could sense that their hatred was thickening the air, however my aura and darkness clouded out there anger for I knew they could both feel the seething hatred that was flowing through every fiber of my body as I glared to one and then the other, our dad seemed oblivious to the fact of the emotions we were throwing off, a trait that I wish I could have gained, the "completely silence everything out" trait that our father had, I guess I just wasn't that lucky.

Dib shouts too loudly saying," But-but dad that's the alien, we don't need to harbor him we need to dissect him for the good of the Earth!" Our dad shook his head as he said with a chuckle," I've told you before son there are no aliens, at least none that could travel the vast distance to our planet anyhow, now then you and Zim will set up the dinner table, Gaz and I will decide something for afterwards as usual."

Dib sighed as he dragged his feet in agony, I smirked evilly as I watched his suffering continue, following my dad I quickly entered the living room, flipping through some strange movies he says," None of these are worthy of our time Gaz, they do not benefit the name of Science! What else can we do in order to benefit Science?"

I shrugged as I said," how about I go upstairs after dinner and play my game?" My dad scratched at his coat in thought, he said," Hmm that will help Dib and Zim's eye coordination and that is important for SCIENCE! Very well Gaz you can tell your brothers the good news while I check up on the radiation levels at Membrane Tower."

I growled under my breath as I dragged my feet towards the two, who of course were struggling at placing plates around a table," ZIM will not let a disgusting slimy worm baby tell him what to do, you will set the table ZIM commands it, DO AS ZIM SAYS!" Zim continued pointing at my stupid brother, I clutched my fist as I continued to listen to their squabbling, Dib yelling about how he won't let a stupid alien boss him around, and then ZIM shouting about how superior he thought he was, of course my patience is very low, growling I slam my fist against the wall, getting both of their attentions, I say through gritted teeth," IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP YOUR WHINING I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOU THROUGH A SHREDDER AND MAKE YOU SKIN YOURSELVES BEGGING TO STOP!"

After calming I turn and say," Oh and dad says were playing games after dinner or something…." I walked away making sure to leave those two idiots to their bickering, honestly how am I the childish little sister that Dib always calls me when he is the baby crying about aliens, who cares if Zim is an alien he is stupid and can't even do his job right.

I growled under my breath as a knock sounded from the door, my instincts instantly kicked in and I threw the door open, snatched the pizzas from the man's hands and paid him before shutting the door all before he could even let a word out, throwing the pizzas to the table I sat in a chair as Dib finally quit shouting with Zim and sat down too.

Our father seemingly teleported in, another trait of his that didn't bother us, clasping his hands behind his back he says," Well it seems the food has arrived." Sitting down next to Zim and me he says," So Dib I got a call from your teacher." Dib asks," What did she say?" Our dad shook his head as he said," Oh I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me why she did, I don't take calls from anyone unless they go through my accountant, my steward, my personal accountant, and my advisor, for I am a busy person son, trying to benefit SCIENCE, so anything important should be taken through with the utmost care and diligence."

Dib shook his head before saying," I don't know, I just think Ms. Bitters is out to get me, she always glares at me when I raise my hand." Zim says with a laugh," Maybe that is because she dislikes all Dib beast, if you took one look at that horrible woman, you could see she despises everything related to you filthy earth monkeys!"

ZIM's voice makes me want to rip his head off of his body before going on a homicidal rampage to destroy everything that approached me that I have despised since I was little, our dad looked to his wrist as he said," It is getting late kids, we had better hurry to those other frivolous tasks before I head back to my schedule." Zim says," the amazing ZIM wishes to know if he may remove himself from these childish acts, I must see to my weaponry."

There was a glint from the edge of our dads goggles as he says," Hmm, interesting son, I suppose since it is in the name of SCIENCE you must do it after all, alright kids you are free to do what you like, I must be heading off, I have some new things to begin studying with, Dib make sure your brother has some type of sleeping supplies, I must be off however, there is only so much my poor unintelligent staff can do without me…"

Standing up from the table our dad once again rushed into his lab. Zim says stretching," You may get Zim's sleeping chamber from his base, it is all I need to sleep with, as your, I mean "Our" farther stated, get me my sleeping supplies." Zim smirked into my brothers face, I had to admit it was funny, however I make sure that my humor is only based on my dark and evil doings, still it was funny seeing Dib get bossed around by his archenemy.

**Professor Membrane's POV**

I wonder where that little robot dog thing scampered off to, walking around my lab for a few seconds I found him balled up in the corner, if I had a sense of what was cute or not I might have thought that, of course I don't have time for such emotion of that level, it isn't in the best interest of science! Snatching him up I strapped the robot down onto a table.

It said as I pulled out several tools," YAY WE GOIN PLAY OPERATION!" I looked to its leg, which seemed to be damaged from the explosion or even the beam that had fallen, pulling out several different granite slabs I carved out a matching cast for its leg, melting down several different compounds of metals I began to examine the broken leg, It was astonishing it was not like any normal metal that I have even found, surprising since I am PROFESSOR MEMBRANE after all, after some research and development I finally created the new metal, melting it down I poured it into the casts and waited for them to cool.

It took some time but eventually I was replacing the broken leg and finally fixed the broken one, hitting its head it said," HEY LOOKY MY FOOT BACK ON WHOOOHOO!" It continued hitting its head as it laughed to itself, Taking him off he ran way into the lab, turning to my computer I quickly began typing in the energy levels for Membrane Tower, of course they messed up, it seems my work is never done, shaking my head I continued working.

The little robot dog was actually remaining quite calm, from how Zim sounded and what I saw the robot could cause problems for anyone, I guess it's just tired out, not thinking too much on the subject I intercepted a call from one of my lower scientists," Yes Gerald, what is it?" Gerald said scratching his head," Um Professor Membrane sir, there is a problem at the Membrane Reactor?" I bunched my hand into a fist as I said hiding back any anger," What do you mean there is a problem, I carefully instructed to each of you what was needed to be done?"

He said shaking slightly," Yes we know that sir, but no one can quite recall the process, I even tried myself sir but a foreign entity has entered the reactor and is stealing at the energy." I scratched my chin in thought, so someone has tried to hack into my reactor, well then he should know who he is messing with then! Throwing my seat back I quickly entered a few buttons on my computer, a new spherical seat appeared that was attached to a large machine

Entering it, I pushed a large red button in front of me, the walls around me became digital as I entered the computer system, quickly making my way through the system I found my way to my reactor, the area seemed to be teaming with a foreign virus as Gerald has stated, rushing out I was able to see the virus, it was a v shaped virus with a face on it (**it is the Irken symbol by the way, that's just how he can see it**)

Firing out the virus seemed to be surprised by my special virus destroyer 9000 that appeared behind it, the virus rushed past me, spinning quickly I gave chase after it, it was fast I'll give it that, but no virus was going to get away from me! Blasting at the entry to another section of the system I forced it to make a few left turns before we came to my fire wall.

The virus spun around, I aimed at and prepared to fire, suddenly I heard," Please halt this assault already, I got caught in this computer system a few hours ago, my master told me to search for an alternate source of energy supply so he didn't have to require his leaders long distance energy that he thought they were giving him, even though they weren't, I stumbled upon a Professor Membrane occurring to the world he is the top scientist."

I say intrigued," Tell me, your master wouldn't happen to be Zim would he, for I have Zim with me in my home, his home was burned down, his little robot thing is here as well." The virus our computer program sat for a moment before saying," No wonder I couldn't find my way back, my "master" must have messed something up while I was away, if it isn't trouble I was wondering if I may monitor your home since my master lives there now, it is my job to protect him and all."

I scratched at my coat in thought, this was some kind of sentient program, impressive that Zim has one at such a young age, it seems that this program was watching over Zim or something, maybe it could help me with my problems of being home and having to save the earth from its incompetence. After a bit of thinking I said," Very well, it seems through my many reasons, you are also useful for my needs, you see being a man of SCIENCE, I am called upon by all of my peers and lower scientists for assistance and frivolous little tasks, however if I had my house set up with your sentient knowledge and voice you could help each of my kids while helping your master Zim."

The program entered my computer system as I exited my program, stepping out of my chair I hit the a few buttons and it lowered again, the program said," I might as well since I will be in this home as well, so when will the entire system be set up so I can go up above and now have to stay down here?" I say," As a man of Science, you must know that I have already prepared such a thing in case a problem occurs like this, I have already set up a few defense systems throughout the house, after some reprogramming you will have full access to everything."

The program seemed joyed and said," that much better than before, I had to be called to go anywhere in the house, that was not fun to be a sentient program being stuck in one place for six hours every day Zim is at that Skool place that he says is so dreadful." I nodded my head and said," Alright I will work on the system very soon, tomorrow you will have full functioning throughout the house, oh and don't forget to watch for Zim's brother and sister, I do care for my kids as much as I can show."

The program asked," Brother and sister, but Zim doesn't have family?" I chuckle and say," I saw to it to take him in as my own son, when my poor insane son and Gaz found out they were speechless, can't explain that, but being the greatest man on the earth what was I to do, leave him to die, I watch out for all, for the earth would fall into chaos without me."

The computer sighed as he said," so in other words Zim, Dib and Gaz are all family now?" I thought about the question, nodding my head I say as I walk away," Yah that sound right." I could swear he was laughing as I exited my lab but what would have caused him to think that was so funny, I guess how they became family is sort of funny, in a twisted sense, well I don't have time to think about it, I need to make sure everyone is in bed as soon as it is there appropriate time, otherwise there brain will not get its required energy restoration and will cause them to lack in brain power.

Zim' POV

Zim laughs in the face of his mortal nemesis as he drags my sleeping chamber into his home, I could hear his growling but Zim could care less, he would fall soon enough and that would be the end of that, the only real problem will be her, turning I look at his sister, she would be a problem if I cross her in any way, I have seen what she can do and even Zim has to admit she is dark to the core compared to me.

I smile at the large headed Dib monkey, he was so mad at Zim foe making him carry his things, maybe I should do this more often to torture him for somehow being the cause of the destruction of my base, of course it was all his fault and not the amazing Zim's who could say it was me when I am so amazing in everything.

Dib says as he pushes it into the kitchen," you won't get away with your plans now Zim, since your living with us it gives me full access to all your plans before you can even make them Zim, because now everywhere you plan I will be and there will be no safe haven for you within my house I will stop you from destroying the humans and taking over, for now is your end and I will show you to the world as the alien you are!"

I chuckled at the mammoth head, he honestly didn't get it did he, Zim does not fear the humans they are as a slug to them as it is to me, they will fall just as easily and the Irken leaders will reward Zim greatly for his promising greatness and his total awesomeness, of course Zim's thoughts were interrupted as their father burst open his door and walked back out, he held a piece of paper in one hand and said," I am getting supplies, don't destroy the house while I am gone, and if I see one zombie here I'll- the Dib beast shouts," I said sorry for that, it was an accident." The man looked at him before shutting the door, raising them dead hmm, Zim just might try this….


	3. Chapter 3

Dib's POV

As soon as the door shut my eyes instantly snapped to my nemesis, somehow in an ironic twist of fate I was supposed to be brothers with that… thing! Look at the way he just smirks everything off, as if he has an entire plan for the whole messed up thing that just happened, when in reality he is just playing poker with a bad hand!

Shifting in my seat I said as I grabbed a slice of pizza," I am going to my room; maybe the swollen eyeball will finally be able to see you as the alien you are when I take images of you and all of your alien-ness." I glared at him continuously as I made it to my room; I slid onto my computer and began searching my web to see what the Swollen Eyeball were up to.

I found a lot of info on a strange half fish man but something told me that it was a bit too far-fetched to be real, as I scrolled the list of potential strange activities and people I noticed something I didn't expect, it was my father, the date was given some time before even I was here, strange I have never noticed it before I thought I had been through all of their missions at least once by then. It was then that I noticed that the Eyeball mark was flashing over his head, which could only mean one thing, my dad was a dreadful threat to the agency I was a part of.

I breathed carefully as I said," alright now this is obviously a fluke, there is no way that my dad is against the Swollen Eyeball, not to mention he has never shown any kind of disdain for them in any way when I have mentioned it around him." Suddenly an image flashed on my screen, All I could see was the persons dark cloak, it's voice filled with a deep anger as it said," Agent Mothman, I have seen from our reports that you have noticed one of our top threats as well, it seems that Professor Membranes continually growing popularity with the public is having very negative effects on my agency, seeing as how the others are busy I am putting you on this case immediately, do it right you just might be able to mature from your Doomed life."

I nodded my head and said," Yes Leader Swollen, right away." The hooded figure nodded its head before the image disappeared, I began breathing heavily as I said," Dang it all, now the head wants me after my own father, it's a good thing our identities are sealed behind the dark screen that projects our images to any of the other members otherwise they might think of me as a failure to their agency. I can only wonder why the head doesn't want my father around just because of his fame; man the head gives me creeps."

I opened up a few files of my dad as I began reading through all of his past interactions with the Swollen Eyeball, Police, and other large corporations. As I continued my work on the computer I could hear what sounded like a crash from downstairs, knowing better then to just go down I continued my work, which lasted a while later.

The most intriguing thing that I found out about my dad was that he was at one time an agent in the Sci Ball, an older version of the Swollen Eyeball that was created specifically for war machinery and enhanced battle tactics and weapons, apparently my dad had been a part of Project Swollen for the beginning of its creation with his partners along with the new Head, code named Swollen.

My father however and of course, gave very little consideration into the project as soon as the words "supernatural investigations" reached his ears, he quickly made his position clear that he could only and would only believe in such things that had been one hundred percent proven as real or fake, however as the Swollen Eyeball continued to grow he decided to branch himself off of it, creating the International Sci Ball Association.

After reading through all of the history about my father I sat and thought, it was strange I had never even heard of this Sci Ball thing my dad was a part of, but according to this history I was reading, my father and the head have been rivaling since my dad split the agencies apart, both of the agencies have been mocking the other trying to destroy them, my dad's fame in the world was bringing his system to the future as he tried to crush the Swollen Eyeball under his foot, a very different side of my dad that I hadn't known about.

Gaz's POV

Dib stomped up the stairs after dragging Zim's stupid chamber thing into the guest room, honestly of all the people who should be mad about this, it's me, I am the one who is going to have to suffer through there constant whining and bickering, as I continued to think about how this could have happened I was interrupted in my thoughts, and I heard my mind grit against itself at the sound of Zim's annoying voice, I turned slowly to face him.

He began to poke me as he continued repeating the same question," Tell me Dib-sister how is it that I the amazing Zim am not stuck with that mammoth headed monkey as a roommate?" I honestly wanted to punch him, but since his question hadn't angered me too much I answered bitterly," I guess the universe just hates you." Although in the back of my mind that is exactly what I'm telling myself, because it cursed me to have these two annoying imbeciles around me every single day as of only an hour ago, and let me tell you, it would not be the last of my anger if they kept it up.

Waking away I pull out my Game Slave and begin to drowned myself in the digital world as I continue to chop through the demon pigs and other enemies littered throughout the game, I was almost to the first boss when I heard his ear shredding voice again say," Ah you humans and your simple minds, always with these flimsy devices, When the mighty Zim is in charge he will rid the puny earth pigs of this device, Zim can see that it is such a simple hand held item, look at what Zim has to show."

Zim snatched the game system from my hands, at first I was surprised, but surprise quickly turned to rage as I glared at him, he said as he fiddled with my game," you see, the seams around this show that it can be easily broken, Zim is sure that is understandable of course, see look how it bends?" Zim began to bend it, a loud crack echoed as he placed too much pressure and snapped it in half, he said without much care," Whoops."

I began to shake as I looked to the broken object in his hands, noticing my rage he began to wave a hand in my face as he said," Hello there, what is the Dib-sister looking at, Zim is confus-"Of course he didn't finish his sentence before I snatched him by his neck and rammed his head into the side of the wall, a large crack split up the wall and a large chuck of metal fell on top of him.

Dusting my hands off I picked up the broken game system and tossed it away, turning slightly I glared at him while he was still buried and said through clenched teeth," You will buy me a new Game Slave, or else you will suffer a fate far worse than anything you can imagine!" He dragged himself out of the rubble and dusted himself off before saying with a short chuckle," This amuses Zim; you think your little threats scare me? Ha I laugh at these threats; soon all will grovel at Zim's feet, START GROVLING!"

Walking up stairs I entered my room before slamming it shut, snatching a metal handheld device I quickly opened it and began writing on it, there was only one other thing I could do now since Zim broke my game, now I only have drawing to keep my mind away from my life. I could hear Zim acting stupid downstairs, where was my brother at anyway I thought he was supposed to be "keeping an eye on him" What a bunch of morons!

Zim's POV

The nerve of that vicious little girl, how dare she hurt the mighty Zim, or at least attempt to hurt me, I must rethink a strategy to get rid of the dib sister and the beast head, I wonder if this home here has the very items that will make Zim victorious! After taking a look around I began to notice the very odd objects these humans kept in their homes, everything seemed to be centered around this dad of theirs, Zim can hardly stand to look around because they are everywhere, Zim can only wait it out until his plan for domination is successful, and all the humins are all dead or enslaved, hehehehe.

Turning around to the sound of linking metal I shouted," GIR come to me immediately, Zim has a plan for you, and such a mighty plan that only Zim could have thought of such a mighty plan!" I waited for my robot helper to come hop to me, as soon as he was there he said," WE GOIN HAVE FUN!" I said turning around," No GIR, there is no time for this fun of which you speak, I need you to go back to our base and scavenge anything from the wreckage of importance understood?"

GIR sat for a moment before he shouted," I GOIN SAVE MONKEYS WOOO!" GIR tried to run off, I quickly lunged for him, ZIM was not done speaking! As I turned him to face me I said," GIR listen this is important to your master, you must not go off track this is an important mission." GIR saluted me as his eyes turned red and he said," Yes master understood!"

He quickly ran off as I watched the door shut, turning I stretched before saying," I suppose Zim can take a few hours of sleep, and as long as I am living here I can make the large headed dib beast suffer far more then the mighty Zim ever could, VICTORY! VICTORY FOR Z-" I was face down against the rug after getting hit upside the head with a strange object, rubbing the spot where I was hit I noticed a small amount of blood on my gloves, looking up heard," Shut it already, if you cause any more disruption I will sick my robots on you!"

I could see the now shaded figure of the dib sister glaring from on top of the stairs, Zim could see the red glow from where her eyes would be, it could send a chill down most spines, but Zim is far scarier than the she devil that is the dib beasts little sister, standing up I jabbed my finger at her before shouting," HOW DARE YOU STRIKE ZIM, YOU SHALL FEEL ZIM'S WRATH AS YOU BEG FOR MURCY! BEGIN BEGGING!"

She tossed another object at me before slamming her door shut, I caught the object this time before dropping it to the ground, entering the spare room I quickly pressed several buttons along the sleeping chamber, Zim shall set the time system for three forty five in the morning, then the planning I shall do, oh such planning I will do!

Professor Membrane's POV

HMM… it seems Swollen is up to her old games after all, such an old freak she must have such a good reason for believing such nonsense as mythical creatures, it seems that she is trying something new for once though, now she is trying to go after me, I will have to give Swollen a round of applause for that one but I would just like to see her try to send someone at me, who would dare try to take on the most dastardly and brilliant mind such as Professor Membrane!

I turned around to face several other actually high members of society that are actually capable of reaching near my own intellect, the first was a Professor Utonium, although his absurd city sounds completely made up, these three girls of his are easily explained by science and therefore one hundred percent true, I however have had my own fair share in creating life and other various degrees of things among my time of being a scientist so he is still going to have to do more than that to try and catch up to me.

Across from him was another scientist, a Professor Nora Wakeman, I must admit that the city she comes from is almost as absurd as Utonium's, although her creation and technical daughter, technical being the key word, is a marvel of SCIENCE, and therefor is also one hundred percent true, because of her daughter X-J9 of Jenny, who has a fully functional compact weapon system and the fact she is almost perfectly human, is why this scientist is so close to my standards of a great scientist.

We have gathered to discuss what is to be done about the Swollen Eyeball, at one time or another we had been a part of that agency, however like me, these two also saw that many of what they had been chasing seemed to stretched from real science and did not have the right logical proof, however seeing how these two seemed to have come from these very odd cities themselves apparently, they took much longer to realize the agency was too far-fetched and finally left, now we must figure out how to stop them from trying to crush the International Sci Ball Association.

Clearing my throat I said," my fellow scientists, you have come here for the main factor on how to stop the Swollen Eyeball from its plans to crush this agency, from what I have recorded recently the head, code named Swollen, has placed me under Red Eye Alert, so that means they are targeting me directly in order to initiate the single most cruel strike known to scientists, a Hostile Takedown, seeing me as the head of this agency, the leader of the Swollen Eyeball has placed me as prime target for removal, even though the Swollen Eyeball is seen as a Mythical creature hunting group, they also tackle in taking down there enemies as well, for who is to oppose them if not Professor Membrane I ask you, who… WHO!"

I spun around for the last part to show the frustration running through me, although it seems rather rude, I must expel my anger and frustration somehow, I turned around as Professor Utonium said," I am not so sure you quite understand the severity behind this Professor Membrane, if you look at it from our point of view, if your taken down then one of the single most public hero is removed, allowing them to reveal themselves and gain the public's trust, this isn't just about taking down this agency, it is about taking control of the masses and public."

I scratched my chin in thought, I am so glad that there are at least two other scientists with some kind of intelligence still out there, after some time thinking I said," Yes very true Professor Utonium, it does seem that the public has a very high appeal to my being, and with such an audience the Swollen Eyeball can't initiate anything large unless I am actually remove from the public's sights, allowing them to swoop in and snatch up the audience as they wait for the next big scientists to come forward, what are your thoughts on this Professor Wakeman?"

Thinking for a moment she says," Well the way I seems, if you were to initiate your own attack against the head of the Swollen Eyeball, you could start a worldwide catastrophe, the fact that they attacked you first was because your attempts to flush them out has been nearly successful…. So in a sense if you attacked now you would actually be falling into their hands, however if you were to instead turn the tides against the Swollen Eyeball, somehow have them lose interest in such a public power as yourself, you could create a counter strike before they can react in time."

I nod my head as I say," Exactly as I was thinking, I am glad that you two can both follow where I am trying to go with this, however there is still one large issue that is at play here, and that is the single most important part for this plan to work, since I am the single most idolized person in the public's eye, how am I supposed to go about having the Swollen Eyeball lose interest when I am so idolized?"

Professor Utonium seemed to already have thought of this and said," That is where you have to leave that part of the plan to us, we will gain as much reputation and idolization as we can allow ourselves to gain and soon enough gain enough people to cause alarm in the Swollen Eyeball that you will become less of a problem and will counter strike them."

Turning around I began to think over what we were planning, if I had it correct then this was the single most brilliant thought that has ever been thought in the history of minds, seeing as how the three top scientists have thought it up it has to be the greatest plan that we can come up with, nodding my head I said," That sounds exactly right Professor Utonium, I want both of you to earn as much reputation as humanly possible for you and catch up to me, then when they least expect it we will take down the Swollen Eyeball and, if we must, prove these myths as fake." The two nodded their heads as we all stepped on the silver pads behind us, each of us being teleported back to our complexes in our own cities.


End file.
